The Wheel of Time
The Wheel of Time is the setting of a popular epic fantasy book series written by Robert Jordan. Robert Jordan's efforts have been applauded for working unique cultures into his stories. He has also been criticized for letting the details of these cultures and their interactions get in the way of a good story. The Book Series The Main Series * The Eye of the World * The Great Hunt * The Dragon Reborn * The Shadow Rising * The Fires of Heaven * Lord of Chaos * A Crown of Swords * The Path of Daggers * Winter's Heart * Crossroads of Twilight The Prequels * New Spring: The Novel Other * The World of Robert Jordans Wheel of Time * The Wheel of Time D20 Core Rulebook The Powers that Be The Dragon Reborn The Dragon is a person born and reborn to save the world from the Dark One. There have been countless Dragons through countless ages. In the current age, called the third age by some, the Dragon is Rand al'Thor. In the age past, it was Lews Therin Telemon. Each and every true Dragon shares the same soul, reincarnated into a new body each and every time a Dragon is needed. Rand al'Thor Rand al'Thor was born on Dragonmount to an Aiel Maiden Of The Spear, who died giving birth to him. He was found and brought home by Tam al'Thor, who cared for him as his own until the events in The Eye of the World. He is curious and often stubborn, seeking to save the world from the Dark One and the Forsaken. False Dragons Over time, some men will claim the title of the Dragon Reborn. The most recent to do this were Mazrim Taim and Logain Ablar. In each case, said 'False Dragon' can cause chaos and destruction - though inevitably they will be defeated. Only the true Dragon can complete the prophecies. The Aiel Clans * Chareen * Codarra * Daryne * Goshien * Miagoma * Nakai * Reyn * Shaarad * Shaido (The Shaido are the only clan to oppose Rand) * Shiande * Taardad * Tomanelle. * Jenn (The Clan That Is Not) Septs Societies * Black Eyes (Seia Doon) * Brothers of the Eagle (Far Aldazar Din) * Dawn Runners (Rahien Sorei) * Knife Hands (Sovin Nai) * Maidens of the Spear (Far Dareis Mai) * Mountain Dancers (Hama N'dore) * Night Spears (Cor Darei) * Red Shields (Aethan Dor) * Stone Dogs (Shae'en M'taal) * Thunder Walkers (Sha'mad Conde) * True Bloods (Tain Shari) * Water Seekers (Duadhe Mahdi'in) * The Wise Ones of each clan The Black Tower The Black Tower is a organization of male channelers founded by the Dragon Reborn with the purpose of creating weapons out of men who can channel the True Source. It is lead by Mazrim Taim, formerly a false dragon. It boasts a impressive rate of growth and a quick, yet effective, training scheme. = Ranks = * Soldiers. * Dedicated * Asha'man There is also the possibility of officer-like ranks. Examples of such are in the books, but it is unclear if these are permanent or temporary titles. One such title is the Tsorovan'm'hael - "Storm Leader" in the Old Tongue - who commanded a group of asha'man in battle. Lastly there is the M'Hael - or "leader" in the Old Tongue. This title is used by Mazrim Taim, the leader of the Black Tower. Legion of the Dragon The Legion of the Dragon was founded by General Davram Bashere. Using ideas and tactics created by Matrim Cauthon, they were formed from those who came to the Black Tower to learn to channel and were incapable of doing so. Bashere and his troops trained them to become a conventional army, however they are far from conventional. They are equipped with large steel-armed crossbows, shortswords and oversized tower shields. In combat, one man holds a shield while two to three others work the crossbow. This is done so that the firing rate is at maximum. As long as they can maintain their formation - a solid wall of shields in front and crossbowmen behind - their effectiveness is undisputed. However, should the wall of shields buckle and break, every man is equipped and trained with a shortsword for close combat. Other Forces A Large portion of the Dragon's forces are those taken from the nations he has conquered, such as Cairhien, Tear and Illian. While they each have their own military styles and traditions, they are usually commanded by each nation's nobles. The standard fashion of the day is pikemen and heavy calvary. The nations in the south which he has conquered are traditionally almost entirely levy troops with a small core of professionals. The troops under the Dragon Reborn, however, have been trained and battle hardened over months of campaigning - up to a year or more for some - so these men are not as green as typical levy troops of the setting, bordering more along the lines of grizzled veterans. The Dark One The Chosen Called the Forsaken by those who follow the Light: * Ishamael * Aginor * Balthamel * Sammael * Rahvin * Be'lal * Demandred * Asmodean * Lanfear * Graendal * Semirhage * Mesaana * Moghedien * Osan'gar and Aran'gar Shadowspawn * Trollocs * Myrdraal * Draghkar * Graymen * Gholam * Darkhounds Darkfriends * Dreadlords * Friends of the Dark The Band of the Red Hand The Children of the Light The Children of the Light are a militaristic order similiar in style to the crusader orders of the eleventh-thirteenth centuries. Their dogma arguably the most religious of anything in the series, they are often portrayed as a organization that has become corrupt and over-zealous over the years since its original creation as a priestly faction, designed to speak of the virtues of the Light and Creator and against the Dark One as an attempt to convert Darkfriends. History Orginally founded in FY 1021 during the War of a Hundred Years, they were created by Lothair Mantelar as a priesthood and over the years changed from preachers to fighters, originally only fighting to defend themselves in the chaos surrounding that era. The order changed, seeing a need for direct military intervention against Darkfriends. By FY 1111 the order was a completely military society dedicated to fighting the Dark One's forces and Darkfriends. Unfortunately, no real evidence exists to explain how gentle preachers evolved into ruthless zealots. Ranks & Hierarchy Below are the ranks within the order: * Lord Captain Commander * High Inquisitor * Lord Captain * Senior Lieutenant * Lieutenant * Under-Lieutenant * Hundredman * Bannerman * Second Bannerman * Squadman * Second Squadman * Below these are the file leaders and the regular troopers. The Lord Captain Commander acts as the head of the organization, whom is elected for life by the Council of the Annointed which consists of approximately a dozen of the highest ranking and most favored Lords Captain as well as the High Inquisitor. It is in fact strikingly close to the command structure of their most hated rivals, the Aes Sedai whom also have a leader, elected for life, by a Hall of Sitters. Under the Lord Captain Commander are the Lords Captain and the High Inquisitor, who will be detailed in the Hand of the Light section. The Lords Captain are usually in charge of a legion, which is officially two thousand men, but can be larger or smaller, and in the latter case usually is. Below them come the Senior Lieutenents, Lieutenants and Under-lieutenants and the Hundredman, who in theory command a hundred men, but often command a varying ammount. The number of legions is always shifting, and the order is not always split up between them. Often there are smaller groups around with widely varying numbers, some smaller units even being commanded by a lieutenant or under-lieutenant. Lieutenant is usually the lowest rank to hold a position of command, though they usually act as support officers for the higher ranks. A Hundredman is not considered a officer, but is somewhat more then a typcal soldier below him, often being a common soldier whom has risen from the lower ranks. Below them are the Bannerman, Second Bannerman, followed by Squadman and Second Squadman. Lastly come the file leaders and regular troops. Hand of the Light Nobility Nobility in the setting ranges in style and power from one nation to another. It does, however, have a general Machiavellian tint to it, with the houses playing Daes dae'mar - or the Great Game - to further their own ambition. Daes Dae'mar The Great Game, The Game of Houses and Daes Dae'mar are the terms used for the Machiavellian-esque politics of the world. While virtually non-existant in the Borderlands, it is one of the driving factors in the day to day life of Cairhieners where even shopkeepers and peasants scheme to increase their standing and wealth. The most powerful political entity in the setting, the White Tower - home of the Aes Sedai - is another place it is rampant.It is, in fact, often said Aes Sedai invented it. True or not, it can be argued that they are the masters of it. Other nations also use it to varying degrees, more so in some then others. It is one of the few universal things in the setting, as with the exception of the borderlands it is seemingly played everywhere else feudalistic systems exist, be it Tear or Seandar. The Ogier Stedding The Ways * Machin Shin Seanchan A class society * The Empress and the Crystal Throne * The Court of the Nine Moons * The Blood * The Voice * Da'covale Honor * Sei'taer * Sei'mosiev The Undefeated Army * Deathwatch Guards * Ogier Gardeners * Sul'dam & Damane * The a'dam * Seekers for Truth * Der' * Morat' * Torm * Corlm * Lopar * Grolm * Raken ** Toâ€™raken The White Tower "An Aes Sedai never lies, but the truth she speaks may not be the truth you think you hear." * Novices ** The Three Arches * Accepted ** The Oath Rod * Aes Sedai ** Sitters ** The Keeper ** The Amyrlin Religion in The Wheel of Time Religion in the Wheel of Time is rarely mentioned and touched upon, while the creator is always spoken of as god, and the dark one as a evil counterpart, you will not find temples or churches dedicated to them, in the words of the writer: "This is a world where what might be called the proofs of religion are self-evident all the time. It seemed to me there was no necessity for the trappings of religion which by and large are to reinforce us in our faith... and to convince others... If your beliefs are made concrete and manifest around you at any given time there is no need for that." Robert Jordan, Compuserve chat, july 1996. That said there are several organizations that have a degree of religious overtones and ideology to varying degrees, such as the Aes Sedai and Children of the Light, and it should be noted that in the world of randland no one disbelieves the existance of the greater powers, the Dark One and the Creator simply are. The Creator The Dark One The Pattern and the Wheel Good & Evil The line between good and evil is usually clearly defined in the setting, unlike some settings theres not much of a grey area between, characters in the books are almost always clearly working to further one or the other, or their view of it. Good Evil While the Dark One is the surpreme evil in the world, it should be noted not everything evil is because of him, indeed theres even a specific type of evil known as mashadar, that is opposed to him, evil can exist without the dark one or his minions hand in it, humans can refuse to follow the dark one for instance and still be murderers and thugs. The History of the Wheel of Time The Age of Legends *The Bore *The War of Power **The Breaking of the World After the Breaking *Formation of the White Tower (98 AB) *The Ten Nations **The Trolloc Wars *Artur Hawkwing *The Reign of the High King *The War of the Hundred Years *The New Era **The Aiel War Current Day The Geography of The Wheel of Time The Aiel Waste * The Spine of the World Altara * Ebou Dar ** The Kin * Salidar Amadicia * Amador Andor * Caemlyn * Four Kings * Whitebridge The Two Rivers * Emond's Field * Baerlon * The Mountains of Mist Arad Doman * Banar Eban Almoth Plain * Falme * Katar * Toman Head The Blight * Blasted Lands * Tarwin's Gap * Shayol Ghul The Borderlands Saldea * Maradon Kandor * Chachin Arafel * Shol Arbela Shienar * Fal Dara * Fal Moran Cairhien * Cairhien * Jangai Pass * Aringill Far Madding * Far Madding * The Hills of Kintara * The Plains of Moredo Ghealdan * Jehannah Illian * Illian Mayene * Mayene Murandy * Lugard Seanchan Shadar Logoth Aridhol Tarabon * Elmora * Tanchico Tar Valon Tear * Godan * Tear Tremalking * The Athan' Miere Gameworlds based on the Setting. Wheel of Time: The Third Age Wheel of Time: The True Source Wheel of Time: The Two Rivers Project category:campaign settings